The Neko and The Phoenix
by Anaru-Minime
Summary: Rei was born and raised in the wild after his plane crashed everyone died except for him! So he has learned the language of the animals and he's kind of thier protector but one day poutures come hunting for animals but instead they got him.ON HOLD


Hello! Hello! As you can see!

Minime: We're obsessed with Beyblade Rei and Kai fics!

Anaru: So this one is about Rei born and raised in the wild! He is captured by some poutures who try to use him to make money!

Minime: But then Kai walks by a crowd so he decides to see what so amazing! He sees how they treat Rei and-

Anaru: LET THEM READ THE DAMN STORY TO FIND OUT THEIR SELVES! -takes deep breath- Okay! Read and enjoy!

Rated: M for rape (yes we're obsessed with Rei and rape fics! Got a problem! sue us!) and language

Title: The Neko and the Phoenix (not a lemon! we just like this name for this story!)

Chapter One: Taken Away

Somewhere in a far away jungle lived a boy named Rei Kon but was called Drigger. Rei Kon is four-teen years old, when he was about three years old. His plane crashed on a deserted island, his parents died in the crash he was the only survivor. He was bright to be his age so he learned the language of the animals very easily, but he's very friendly he doesn't like to kill when he's attacked. So he usually flees from any danger he runs into, some may think he's a coward but he won't even harm his enemy when cornered. But the animals respect him anyway, although he never fights he always leads danger away from them so he is like their protecter. But one day he was taken away.

"Can't catch me!" laughed a young boy with long raven black hair swaying in the wind as he ran. "Me to fast!" he laughed again jumping to the next tree as a white tiger chased him. (the animals are able to talk! you could say this is like tarzan!)

"Little one! This is not funny!" she yelled running faster. This white tiger name is Mariah she took Rei in when he first came to the island. "Come back here or I'll get Lee to catch you!" she threatened. He immediately stop. She smirked. Lee is the leader of the jungle he really doesn't like Rei since he's human.

"You really not do that would you!" he asked in panic. Lee has come to close to killing him many time, but Mariah stopped him.

She walked up to him. "Of course not Drigger that was the only way I could get you to stop" she said smiling. He did a cute little pout.

"That no fair!" he pouted. "He no like me! He try kill me!"

She just smiled. "I know Drigger but that was the only way I could get you to calm down. Now let's-" she was cut off by a gun shot. They both looked in the direction the shot came from.

"Poutures! Come! We run!" Rei said pulling at Mariah's tail. He pulled away.

"No little one you run, and I'll stay here to lead them away." she said walking away.

"No! I go! You stay!" he said running off in the direction where the poutures are. Before she got to answer.

"DRIGGER!" she called after him but he kept going.

He kept running until he came upon the poutures and they had a lion cub trapped in a cage. He crept through the trees, until he was above them.

"This one should sell for at least five hundred." One of the poutures said.

"Yeah and if we catch a two full grown ones male and female, we can sell them as a set and make thousand!" The other one said loading his gun. "What you think boss?"

"Sounds good to me." said a man sitting on a rock, with long purple hair which was in a ponytail and he had a stupid looking mow-hawk in the middle of his head, with some long sideburns. He also had these stupid looking black goggles on.(we think there stupid ...) He was known as Boris the famous pouture. "To bad we can't find anything rare in this

stupid jungle." he said getting up. "Let's get the two other lions, and get the hell out of here." he said just as he did Rei jumped down and tackled him to the ground. "What the!" he yelped in surprise.

"Get out my jungle! You no belong here!" he growled still sitting on Boris. His two men Sui and Kunji (that will be their names stupid we know)

"Hey you little punk!" Sui yelled lunging at Rei, but Rei quickly jumped out of the way but was caught from behind by Kunji. (that would be pronounced coon-g and Sui would be pronounced as sue-e)

"Got'cha!" he yelled pinning him to the ground. Rei began to struggle.

"You let go! Let go now!" he yelled thrashing around.

"What the hell? What the hell is a little boy doing in the wild?" Boris asked picking himself up and dusting his cloth's off. Just then Mariah came running and pounced on Kunji, giving Rei the chance to get up.

"Mother! Me told you to hide!" he said standing at her side.

"This is to dangerous! Go and find Lee and tell him to come here!" she ordered. But to Boris and the others it sounded like roaring.

"No! Me stay and fight!" Rei protested. During their argument Boris picked up his gun and pointed it at Rei. But Mariah saw him and quickly lunged at him before he could shoot, but it was to late ... he fired the gun hitting her right between the eyes. Her body fell lifeless to the ground. Rei's eyes went wide.

"MOTHER!" he yelled running to her side and start shaking her. "Mother! Wake up! Please! You wake up!" he yelled with tears running down his cheeks.

"Mother? Hey boss what the hell is wrong with this kid?" Kunji asked picking himself up off the ground.

"It's a damn tiger why the fuck is he calling it 'mother'?" Sui added. Boris sat there and thought for a moment, and then a wicked smile appeared across his face.

"It seems this brat was raised here, boys I think we got ourselves a new money maker." he said still smiling wickedly. They looked at him confused.

"You won't get away!" Rei yelled lunging at Boris. "You pay for killing mother!" he yelled pulling out a spear ready to kill Boris. But Kunji pulled out his tranquilizer gun and shooting him, it didn't affect him until he was shot at least a dozen times. His body fell to the ground looking lifeless, but was unconscious.

"What the hell is this kid made out of!" Sui yelled looking at how many darts were in his back.

"Don't matter lput him in a cage, and load him on the boat." he ordered walking towards their boat.

Yeah that sucked big time!

Minime: But it'll get better!

Anaru: We promise! Read and Review! Oh yeah!

Anru: Before we forget Rei's english will get better!


End file.
